


Back to the Day Before the Future

by Hermione_Stranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Back to the Future References, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hermione Granger-centric, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Novella, Parody, Romance, Sweet, Time Travel, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_Stranger/pseuds/Hermione_Stranger
Summary: Hermione finds herself caught up in another of Luna Lovegoods zany schemes revolving around her latest invention, a time-traveling broomstick...with sexy results.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it took ages to write something again but I've just gotten so slow at it I don't know what's happened! At least I have this 17k fluffy time-traveling one shot for you now at least. I play fast and loose with the magic and time-traveling laws in this please don't expect anything that will hold up to scrutiny this was mostly just a bit of light fun haha
> 
> It was planned to be Hermione/Lily but in the end, my OTP of Luna/Hermione overpowered me and Lily/Hermione stuff got vastly downgraded sorry lol.
> 
> I still like how things ended up and think it's an entertaining fluff attempt at humor with many Back to the future and other 80s references. Afraid it's only mildly smutty and mostly just fluffy and in fact might just be rambling nonsense haha However I hope someone finds it entertaining, remember comments and kudos keep me writing so please leave some if you can! 
> 
> Right, so enough of me on you go and have some more madness!

"Don't take this the wrong way Luna but this is completely mad, even for you," Hermione said shaking her head as she helped the young Ravenclaw get zipped up into her navy blue boiler suit. The zip was a tricky one and had gotten stuck. Hermione had offered help despite her rather snappy statements over the past few minutes as she'd tried to reason with Luna and prevent her from working on her latest accident waiting to happen. Luna didn't respond aside from a soft chuckle as she grinned at Hermione finding her disapproval charming going by her demeanor. 

She let go of the zip and let Hermione try to tug it into position finding the slight scowl on her face as she struggled with the task to be rather cute. Luna glanced to the tip of her wand that was resting behind her ear, as usual, as if considering just using magic to fix the zip but seemed to decide against it as she enjoyed watching Hermione get a little flustered. 

"Grrr...oh bloody zip just move..." Hermione muttered and Luna bit her lip to hold back a laugh.

"It's almost summer," Luna said randomly after a moment and Hermione looked up from the zip with a bemused expression on her face, unsure what that statement had to do with anything.

"Um...yeah almost," Hermione said furrowing her brow and still fiddling with the zip, wondering if Luna was trying to distract her from questioning her about her latest project.

"I can tell because your freckles start showing up so much clearer when they've had a bit more sun...they're so lovely," Luna said tilting her head to one side keenly observing Hermione's freckled cheeks as they went a tad pink under her admiring gaze.

"Oh..well thank you Luna...you're lovely too," Hermione rambled shyly, no one had ever mentioned her freckles before and Hermione felt her heart flutter. Hermione tried to go back to fixing the zip but couldn't help glancing back up from it now and again to cast an eye over Luna. 

The Ravenclaw had her hair up in a messy bun, a tool belt hung loosely at her waist and she had various black marks and oil stains on her hands and face. The boiler suit also showed signs of wear and was a real testament to how often Luna seemed to spend time in her laboratory these days and how she didn't mind getting her hands dirty. 

'I wouldn't mind letting her get 'me' dirty with her hands....no, wait, what? Merlin Hermione! get it together!' Hermione scolded herself internally for letting her mind wander into such an area. However, as Hermione let her eyes travel over Luna again she found it hard to blame herself too much.

Hermione simply had to admit Luna looked bloody sexy as a wrench monkey and the Gryffindor found her deeply enticing like this. She even smelled divine. Petrol, oil, combined with a rustic and metallic scent. Hermione hadn't known how much she loved this odd combination of scents till she'd spent time around Luna in her workshop. 

She'd always been fonder of the smell of old books, parchment, quills, and ink but these 'Luna aroma's' as she now liked to think of them were surprisingly pleasant themselves. Hermione accidentally found herself angling her nose close to Luna's neck and inhaling deeply. Luna evidently felt Hermione's warm breath on her skin and let a small smile spread across her face. 

Luna leaned a little closer to Hermione her smile widening as she mused on what Hermione was doing and forgetting her harsh critique of Luna's latest plans for a moment. Luna also seemed to be trying to aid Hermione in her attempts to get the stuck zip pulled all the way up and as a result of her moving closer, the Gryffindor got an even fuller blast of the witch's unique 'perfume' as it were. Hermione went slightly weak at the knee and she felt a tad dizzy her heartbeat steadily rising. 

On top of that Hermione's mouth ran dry and her face started to go a little pink. She felt a giddy urge to hit Luna with a seductive glance and drop some smooth line from one of those trashy Auror Noir novels she loved so much.

'You're the kind of dame a witch could duel to the death for Luna Lovegood,' Hermione thought trying to keep a smirk from her lips.

Hermione almost forgot she was supposed to be chastising the young Ravenclaw as she ran over another few lines in her head. However, Hermione managed to hold her tongue and used all her willpower to stop herself from hitting on the witch. Hermione felt she could really do without embarrassing herself by doing such a thing and gave herself another stern talking to.

'I'm here to talk her out of continuing with work on this insane invention...not talk her out of her boiler suit...though I could do both i suppouse?...no bad Hermione! Focus woman!' Hermione told herself biting her lip as she finished zipping Luna up at last taking a deep breath and trying to shake off her unhelpful amorous feelings. Hermione tried not to let her hands shake as Luna's eyes glimmered with appreciation and a certain knowing look that suggested she was enjoying how Hermione's eyes had wandered over her body.

'Oh the way she's looking at me...no, don't get distracted its what she wants! I won't be swayed by those lovely silvery eyes, soft tender smile...No, not again!' Hermione went back and forth berating herself internally for a few moments before clearing her throat standing up straight and trying to get things back on course.

"Ahem...well anyway...as I was saying earlier, this project of yours, attaching all those items to a broom seems like a recipe for disaster and..." Hermione was cut off as Luna gently placed a fingertip to Hermione's lips quieting the Gryffindor. Hermione let a tiny whimper slip out of her mouth at Luna's delicate touch and felt rather faint as the Ravenclaws warm eyes swam with glee at the obvious effect she was having.

"I assure you I'm perfectly sane and my inventions are as safe as all the gold in Gringotts. Unless the Nargles conspire against me I can't foresee any scenario in which this latest venture should go awry. I'm glad you are so concerned for me however, you're such a lovely witch Hermione Granger," Luna said sweetly placing her other hand to Hermione's hip and giving her a little playful squeeze.

Hermione let out a small slightly high-pitched laugh her temper being stripped from her once more. Hermione was partly annoyed with herself for being so easily subdued by Luna's tender actions and the soft whimsical cadence of her dreamy voice but at the same time couldn't help but find her adorable. A grin crossed Hermione's face as another line from her Auror Noir novels came to her.

"One day I'm going to knock some sense into you Luna Lovegood," Hermione said giving a tiny grin while shaking her head unable to take in she had actually said it aloud. Luna looked down at her feet for a moment seeming to hide her own smile before she looked up and replied.

"One day I'm going to knock some nonsense into you, Hermione Granger," Luna said airily her smile even wider. Hermione chuckled at having walked into that one and couldn't help her amusement spilling on to every corner of her face and Luna's eyes seemed to light up with glee.

"Ha! you smiled so I win! now go relax in the library or something... take one of your erotic detective novels with you," Luna said a glint in her eye Hermione took a sharp breath before swallowing hard. It seemed Luna had picked up on that line Hermione had dropped and she'd given her love for that genre away.

"My...my erotic what?" Hermione questioned indignantly glaring at the Ravenclaw, playing dumb rather keen that it didn't get spread around what kind of trashy fiction Hermione liked to spend her time reading. Lavender and Parvati in particular would be unbearable after all the flack she'd given them for enjoying those vampire romance novels.

"You know, those Bliss Sparrow Auror novels? you charm the covers to look like transfiguration textbooks but my specter-specs see past all that. You're currently reading 'Witches in chains', aren't you? I thought I'd heard that line somewhere maybe on the blurb while I was browsing one day in Diagon Alley. Sounded ever so randy and thrilling a very compelling read indeed, can I borrow it when you're through?" Luna asked casually seeming to take great joy in putting further colour on Hermione's cheeks.

"I...this is...hang on! you're just trying to embarrass me so I'll run off and leave you to your zany experiments! Well, try again Luna! I'm wise to you!" Hermione said defiantly turning her nose up and changing the subject. Luna let out a small sigh and shook her head again.

"I don't know where you get these things Hermione Granger...well you can stay but please let me work, I assure you I have everything under control," Luna said smiling and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"This will all end in tears with someone in the hospital wing and you roaming around the forbidden forest looking for Unicorn hairs in detention with Hagrid," Hermione said exasperatedly trying to ignore Luna's hand still reassuringly squeezing her hip. Detention with Hagrid wouldn't even be that big of a punishment considering the half-giant was a massive softie who Hermione had seen giving Luna a ride on his shoulders the last time she'd been sent to search for rare potions ingredients. It had been for accidentally setting loose an enchanted wheelchair that tore around the corridors of Hogwarts slamming into students and unwillingly transporting them to the hospital wing.

"Oh, you say that every time I show you one of my inventions," Luna said cheerily, eyes dancing with glee. Hermione frowned and Luna giggled before taking back her hand and pulling down her wielding mask taking up her wand from behind her ear and going straight to her workbench. Luna got right into welding a speedometer to a silver broom that had been heavily modified with other muggle technology. Hermione thought the broom was oddly familiar but she just couldn't place it.

"...and I'm always right in the end," Hermione muttered unable to stand not having the last word speaking low enough so Luna wouldn't hear her over the sound of the welding charm she was using. Hermione took a step back as blue sparks started to fly as Luna worked on some poor souls broomstick.

As Hermione watched the witch work she almost became hypnotised by the sparks and the way Luna stood firm continuing her work. Hermione bit her lip as she grew very hot under the collar and slipped into a wild daydream for a second in which Luna was now wearing nothing but the welding mask and her tool belt while using a muggle grinder tool to send orange and gold sparks through the air in slow motion as 'pour some sugar on me' began to play from nowhere. Luna tore off her welding mask and let her messy hair down and fall around her face fixing Hermione in her gaze the golden sparks shinning reflectively in her eyes.

Hermione closed her eyes in an attempt to snap herself out of the daydream before things could get any steamer unable to cope with much more before she feared her legs might give out.

'Merlin Hermione get a hold of yourself!' Hermione scolded herself keeping her eyes tight shut and screwing up her face till she drove off the bizarre yet erotic fantasy.

'No more eighties themed hair metal stripper fantasies please brain!... it's becoming awfully distracting,' Hermione thought taking a deep breath and trying to get serious again, though flashes a very nude Luna bending her body and stretching her legs in all manner of ways while she swirled her wild messy hair amidst a shower of sparks persisted for a while longer until Hermione pinched herself hard on the forearm and at last drove the imagery away. 

'Phew...now let's stop her doing...well whatever it is she's doing to that broom,' Hermione thought standing up taller and pushing out her chest confidently ready to give Luna a proper talking to. Luna simply couldn't be allowed to go on with modifying this broom it was just too dangerous, someone was going to fly that thing straight into the ground and break every bone in their body, and that's only if they were lucky. Hermione wasn't sure who was going to fly this contraption exactly or what the exact purpose of it would be but it looked like a death trap.

Hermione didn't know why a broom needed a load of junk like exhausts, an antenna, an alarm clock, and a host of other instruments attached to it. Hermione recalled another broom Luna had modified for Ginny with certain vibration settings and a special phallic-shaped attachment for the saddle that Luna had stated was a teaching tool for witches who were a little scared to fly much like Hermione. Hermione had stared in shock and amazement and questioned if Ginny had meant to use this broom to aid Hermione with some new flying lessons her cheeks boiling red hot with anger and embarrassment and Luna had gotten rather coy and refused to say more, quickly hiding the broom away in the back of her Lab. 

It had all sounded ridiculous to Hermione and she assumed Ginny had commissioned Luna to build the 'Pleasure Comet sixty-nine' as a joke that Luna had taken to heart. Hermione glanced around the lab trying to spot the lewd broom in question amongst Luna's many wild and weird contraptions but was unable to locate it. Perhaps Ginny had held onto the broom, after all, she was rather the adventurous sort who would probably use such a thing if given half a chance. Hermione thought of Ginny stealthy sneaking off with the broom and began smirking a little as some not unpleasant imagery of Ginny flying across the valleys on her new broom next to the Burrow crossed her mind.

'How could anyone concentrate on flying while getting off at the same time?' Hermione thought snorting before she quickly reworked her features to be more stern as she continued appraising Luna's so-called inventions.

Luna truly had quite the imagination. Her Laboratory was home to a whole host of wild creations the young witch had thrown together that would have no doubt even captured the attention of the likes of Fred and George Weasley. Hermione grudgingly accepted it was rather impressive how one person could craft so many things from a pile of scrap all by themselves. Still, most of the things lining the building were utterly barmy, to Hermione's eye they had no practical use whatsoever. 

Hermione's eyes ran over the series of strange creations that included, a giant metal wolf that would on occasion spurt fire from its mouth. Why anyone would require such a thing Hermione had no idea. Next to the wolf stood a large humanoid statue that was made out of various sizes of television with a large flat screen for a belly, and a series of smaller CRT TV's for legs and arms with a rounded old sixties TV that was shaped liked an astronauts helmet for a head. 

'Can that thing actually move? I hope not,' Hermione thought swallowing hard there was something vaguely terrifying about the 'TV monster' as Hermione began calling it in her mind. Hermione looked past the inventions at some messy piles of what appeared to be just random broken muggle devices and mundane objects. 

It was like a massive scrapyard had just been dumped into the place. Bits and bobs of all shapes and sizes and what Hermione would describe as a load of useless old junk lay all over the place in various piles.

Old bicycles, prams, wheelbarrows a collection of rubber ducks, an old blue police phone box from the sixties that seemed vaguely familiar but again Hermione couldn't quite recall where she'd seen it before. There was also an American style phone booth with a convenience store sign that read 'Circle-K' leaning against the side of it. How such a thing had wound up in Hogwarts Hermione had no clue. It went on and on, endless strange items and old tat all over the place. Hermione reasoned they all must have been things that were previously used in muggle studies lessons.

Arthur Weasley, who would likely have referred to the junk as a 'treasure trove' would have a field day in the lab no doubt. Hermione gave a sheepish grin as she imagined the man running around like a kid on Christmas eyes bulging in wonderment at all the muggle 'artifacts'. Hermione still couldn't believe Dumbledore had given this ramshackle facility over to Luna. Sometimes that wizard seemed more unhinged than genius. 

The hand over had occurred after the numerous complaints from Luna's fellow Ravenclaws regarding her experiments in Ravenclaw tower had reached triple digits. The lab had once been part of muggle studies lessons back in the seventies but as Professor Burbage had gotten too old to make the trek out to the forbidden forest and all her lessons were now contained to the first floor the lab had fallen into disrepair and disuse. 

Next along the assembly line of bewildering oddities was an old fashioned muggle car from the nineteen tens if Hermione had to guess. How it had even gotten inside the building when there were no doors big enough to drive it through Hermione wasn't certain, if she had to guess it had probably been dismantled and reassembled by magic.

It was strangely the least outlandish thing in the laboratory. It wasn't old and rusted like many of the other items and Hermione assumed Luna must have restored the car to prime condition, and while outwardly it appeared normal Hermione was sure she'd implemented hidden magical features. Hermione took a cautious step towards the car and looked through the window into the back seat. Hermione couldn't help a small mischievous grin appearing on her face as the car suddenly reminded her of a scene in a recently released Muggle film that had done massive numbers at the box office.

'I could be Rose and Luna could be Jack," Hermione mused biting her lip looking back over her shoulder briefly at Luna who was now attaching an hourglass filled with sand to her bizarre-looking broomstick. Hermione chuckled for a moment at the delightful hot sweaty scene that had crept into her mind's eye but was suddenly jolted out of yet another daydream as her eyes zeroed in on the hourglass again.

"Wait a second...is that...time turning sand? Luna Lovegood, don't tell me you're turning that broom into some kind of...time travel device!" Hermione cried rushing over to Luna her hands on her hips looking like a strict Professor who had caught a student misbehaving. Luna just hummed to herself merrily and kept working on the broom.

"Excuse me, could you answer me?" Hermione demanded moving closer to Luna her voice going a little higher.

"You said not to tell you...so I didn't...and I won't," Luna said her eyes swimming with glee as she cheekily turned the Gryffindors words back around on her and grinned up at Hermione whose nostrils flared.

"Very funny clever clogs! I'm right though aren't I? this is time turning sand? Bloody look at how much you have...where did you even get it?" Hermione questioned eyes going wider as she realised just how much sand Luna had in the large hourglass she had attached to the underside of the broom.

"Well when we were at the ministry last year and those Death Eaters smashed all the time turners with those curses and I saw all that time turning sand spilling all over the floor I decided to rescue as much of it as I could in my backpack...you never know when time turning sand might come in handy," Luna said sweetly seeming undeterred by Hermione's obvious and ever-growing disapproval for what she was doing.

"Yeah like when you need to build a time-traveling broomstick that'll likely explode five seconds after takeoff," Hermione snapped crossing her arms. Luna looked a tad miffed now and folded her own arms stepping over to Hermione getting nose to nose with her appearing to want to stare the Gryffindor down.

"I'd appreciate it if you dropped that haughty tone, Hermione Granger, do you really think I'd build something that would injury my friends can't you have some faith in me and stop putting down my work...I don't come over to the library and tell you how to research things now do I?" Luna said a small pout on her face. Hermione wanted to retain her annoyance but couldn't manage it Luna was just too cute when she was mad.

"Oh, Luna...I'm not putting you down...It's just sometimes I think you need a little reality check," Hermione sighed unfolding her arms and trying to appear less hostile.

"Realities fine for a visit but I wouldn't care to live there," Luna said a grin returning to lips and Hermione groaned but couldn't help chuckling as well.

"A wit like no other..." Hermione muttered somewhat affectionately and Luna gave a small playful curtsey and Hermione snorted again.

"I'm not going to stop you I'm I? Fine, at least tell me who this brooms for and what they're doing with it," Hermione said and Luna took her by the arm and beaming with excitement hurridly dragged Hermione back over to the silver broom and Hermione let out a gasp as she finally recognised it as she got up close and saw past all the 'enhancements'.

"Wait a second...that's Harry's bloody firebolt! Oh, Merlin Luna, he'll toss you in the lake when she sees this!" Hermione cried covering her mouth with her hand and Luna just giggled.

"Who do you think commissioned me to create this new broom?" Luna said grinning from ear to ear.

"You mean to say...Harry's the one who roped you into working on this travesty?" Hermione question raising both eyebrows.

"She's not a travesty! She's a work of art. I call her the Luna-Lorean...Mark-1, the fastest and most reliable time-traveling broom ever created...and the first actually," Luna said giving Hermione a playful push for her harsh description of the modified broom.

"The...' Luna-Lorean'?" Hermione asked sarcastically unable to believe her ears and Luna just nodded enthusiastically.

"All we have to do is set the alarm clock to quarter past five, turn the hourglass backward fifteen times, a turn for each year we wish to go back. Harry wanted nineteen seventy-eight. Finally, we simply get this baby in the air and up to eighty-eight miles pre-hour and we'll soon be zooming through time and space!" Luna cried happily almost vibrating with joy. Hermione frowned deeply and just shook her head in bewilderment.

"Why does Harry want a time-traveling broomstick? Doesn't he need his firebolt for Quidditch?...also did you just say 'WE' I'm not getting on this thing!" Hermione managed after a while as she finally found her voice again. 'That boy just goes out of his way to find danger and drag me into it with him', Hermione thought narrowing her eyes.

"You wouldn't let Harry travel through time without you would you Hermione? As for Quidditch Harry, just ordered the Firebolt Series four last week, so his old model was available, it's still rather dear to him considering who gave it to him so again I assure you I have no intention of letting it explode," Luna said cheerily and Hermione sighed.

'Wait till I get a hold of you Harry Potter!' Hermione thought gritting her teeth, she had assumed Harry would have sense enough to know that messing about with time was incredibly serious business not to be undertaken lightly after their misadventure in their third year. Hermione didn't get to work up her temper for long as Luna suddenly took the Gryffindors hand in her own and squeezed making Hermione meet her eye.

"Harry isn't just doing this for fun Hermione he has someone really special he wants to meet, its been in his mind ever since you introduced time turners to him. He knew time turners don't work in a way which makes traveling back longer than a few hours viable but I've discovered a way to harness the time turning sand so we can move forward as well as back," Luna explained softly and Hermione felt her heart flutter under the Ravenclaws gentle touch and tender tone. Her eyes got a bit misty as her mind landed on what Harry probably wanted out of this whole scenario at last.

"Harry wants to meet his mother, doesn't he? Oh...but It's so dangerous though! He looks just like his father it could cause all sorts of confusion, I guess he said he'll be careful not to run into James in case he goes mad from seeing what he'll think is his long lost twin brother?" Hermione questioned feeling her heart shake a little as she thought of how hard it must be for Harry to have never known his mother or father. While Hermione understood the pain and the desire to just see them in real life even just once it was still full of so many things that could go wrong.

"Yes he understands he can only meet Lily and even then that he's probably going to get mistaken for James however it'll be fine the year we're traveling too Lily and James had yet to fall for each other and Lily wasn't even interested in getting with Harry's father yet. Professor Lupin was very helpful filling me in on the details," Luna said and Hermione groaned again.

"Remus is in on this madness as well?" Hermione questioned wondering just how many people had conspired to be part of this nonsense without her knowing.

"Well not exactly, I had Harry write him some letters asking certain questions that would indirectly help us, I don't think he would have officially signed off on such an experiment...oh and for the last time this isn't madness!" Luna said calmly before giving Hermione another little playful shove.

"What if Lily suddenly decides she does want to make things...um 'happen'...with James and ends up jumping on Harry by mistake....oh Merlin!" Hermione said feeling rather queasy, Luna laughed seeming to look less than concerned about this possibility but before she could waylay Hermione's problems the witch launched into a few more.

"What if James runs into Harry and they get into a duel as he thinks someone has polyjucied themselves into him? or what if he sees Harry hanging around with Lily and the duel gets so bad Harry accidentally kills his own dad!" Hermione cried eyes going wide, as this horrifying possibility flashed before her eyes.

"Well if something like that occurred Harry would simply fade out of reality...but it won't come to that, that's why we'll be going with Harry to keep James Sirius Remus and the other 'one' away from them so they can have some time together. Harry just wants one afternoon, it's not that much to ask is it?" Luna said cheerily seeming to ignore the utter look of terror on Hermione's face.

"You really think I'm going too? That's...but...I hate flying at the best of times...I'm not getting on that thing! there's barely enough room for two people never mind three! You can't make me! I won't!" Hermione said pulling away from Luna but getting quickly recaptured by the speedy Ravenclaw who grabbed her around the middle from behind before she could dash off in a huff.

"You and I are only little, we'll count as one person pretty much...I'll hold onto Harry and you...can hold onto me just like this...all lovely and warm against my back," Luna sighed hugging Hermione tightly and the Gryffindor felt her fear leaving her as she imagined being in the air flat against Luna's back, that mightn't be the worst thing in the world. Her face buried in Luna's dirty blonde hair just breathing her in listening to the rhythm of her heart.

No, it was all too risky! what if she panicked and fell or Harry lost control of the broom and crashed? They'd all be done for!

"Id never let anything happen to you Hermione," Luna said pulling Hermione from her thoughts, it appeared the Ravenclaw had astutely picked up on Hermione's internal worries and was eager to put her at ease.

"You'll really look after me the whole time, right?" Hermione questioned and Luna simply pressed her lips to Hermione's ear and gave her a light kiss.

"Of course I will and...I'll make you a deal. Take a chance on me, Hermione Granger. When we get back I'll take you out and we'll spend a whole day together in Hogsmeade. Dinner at the White Stag, desert at Honeydukes. We'll get tipsy on a sneaky fire whiskey in the three broomsticks...snog in the bathroom go at it so long Rosmerta has to chase us out at closing time." Luna whispered her warm breath caressing Hermione's cheek. Hermione let out a small laugh her eyebrows rising a little.

"Well...I mean that could be...um...hang on Ginny said you weren't allowed too much sugar are you trying to trick me into taking you to Honeydukes?" Hermione asked looking over her shoulder at Luna a sarcastic accusatory look in her eye.

"I'm fine with sweet things...must be why I'm so keen on you..now let me finish you didn't let me get to the best parts," Luna said starting softly and getting a bit more demanding towards the end of her sentence and Hermione took a deep breath and nodded excitedly eager to hear more of this date in Hogsmeade.

"Oh, where was I...oh yes after we get thrown out by Rosmerta we'll buy some really big hats with huge coloured feathers from Glad Rags. Walk arm in arm back to Hogwarts and up to the Astronomy tower...and, we'll make love under the stars bathed in pale moonlight wearing nothing but our fancy new hats. We'll fall satisfied warm and sweaty into each other's arms laying still in the cool midnight breeze. We'll light up some of that laughus leaf Daphne Greengrass grows. You'll look in my eye's and I'll look in yours and you'll think back to this moment and your heart will swell with joy as you thank Merlin that you took this chance!" Luna finished her grand promise directly into Hermione's ear her warm and tender voice making the Gryffindors heart sing as she painted such a divine picture in Hermione's mind. Hermione tried to speak but her head was all fuzzy and her mouth wouldn't open.

Luna had just basically asked her out from nowhere describing a wonderful date and Hermione felt like jumping up and down and dancing around the workshop but was also in a state of blissful shock unable to move. Luna grew concerned at the silence and bit her lip before inquiring after Hermione again at last.

"I've misread the signs haven't I? Leaped in with both feet and scared you off?" Luna said softly seeming a tad disheartened and Hermione quickly spun around shaking her head.

"No Luna!...I...its just...whats brought all this on? I wanted to ask you, to tell you...well...I just didn't know how and...the Astronomy Tower? doesn't it get chilly up there this time of year?" Hermione managed to pant rambling out a rather confused response turning around to face Luna, her heart hammering away in her chest and her cheeks glowing red. Luna's eyes light up and she chuckled not seeming to mind how muddled Hermione's reply had been as she'd clearly heard more than enough to make her happy.

"Oh I think we'll find some way of staying warm up there," Luna said a twinkle in her eye, Hermione felt a twinge of excitement between her legs and had to stifle a gasp.

"Have you known long that I was...um...fond of you?" Hermione asked looking at her feet shyly.

"I'm not Harry you know, I don't need glasses and I have a keen eye...I see the way you look at me...and well I've been waiting for you to come and get me...but it looks like unless I say something I'll be waiting till I'm a ghost...so...there it is, I've said it all now," Luna said cheerily reaching a hand to Hermione's face and brushing a strand of her wild untamed hair back off her face behind her ear. Hermione let out a small choked laugh unable to find the words again in that moment so she just grabbed Luna and held her close.

"I take this to mean you're coming with us? Oh, I knew you would, we'll have such fun I promise and we'll paint Hogsmeade red as soon as we get home," Luna said squeezing Hermione tight.

"Alright, let's do it...I can't promise I won't slap Harry for putting me in this position, however," Hermione said sarcastically and Luna chuckled again.

"It's really sexy when you get all cross Hermione Granger," Luna said pulling back and winking at Hermione before heading back over to her 'Luna-Lorean'.

"Let me explain how this is going to work and I'll finish up for the evening," Luna said and Hermione nodded almost sprinting over to Luna eager to learn as much as she could as ever proving to be a keen student.

Luna detailed how Harry would have to start off his flight from beside the shore of the lake and aim towards the clock tower in the Hogwarts courtyard hitting eighty-eight miles-per-hour just before crashing into it. This path had to be used as Luna had pinpointed the flightpath along with something she had designated a 'Time Strand'. According to her strands of time were everywhere all around them just floating in the air follow the correct one with the 'Luna-Lorean' whilst it was fuelled by time turning sand and you can get back to the precise location and time you required.

"This is utterly fascinating...Luna, you're quite the witch do you know that! A study like this could land you with an order of Merlin first class...or land you in Azkaban for stealing all the time turning sand," Hermione said starting off excited before sobering up as she thought about the reality of the situation. Luna had been convincing with her research but Hermione also reminded herself this was the witch forever spouting off fairy tales about wackspurts and Nargles. However, there was actual evidence for Luna's time travel research in her scrolls and documents that littered her workbench so it was easier to swallow than her various other wild ideas.

"I don't need awards or titles, I just need to see Harry smile...and you...when you realise my theories are correct, now come on let's wrap this up. We'll pick up again on Saturday meet me here early about seven in the morning no professors will be around to disturb us, oh and tell Harry to bring his cloak, it might come in handy," Luna said smiling ear to ear.

"Alright...um what should we wear...muggle clothing or just the Hogwarts uniform? It hasn't changed in a few hundred years so I guess we would just blend in fine...but what if it's a Hogsmeade weekend and we turn up as the only ones in robes? We'll stand out like a sore thumb?" Hermione questioned and Luna nodded in agreement seeing the problem.

"Can you enchant a handbag or something to be bottomless and we'll put a change of clothes in there with Harry's cloak, a few of my tools and books on time-traveling magic just in case?" Luna asked and Hermione beamed nodding enthusiastically

"Great idea Luna, I can make that work just bring some muggle clothes with you on Saturday I'll pack it all in and we'll get changed out of uniform if we need to!" Hermione said and Luna got a rather contemplative look in her eye a small grin playing at the corners of her mouth.

"What?" Hermione asked giving Luna a playful shove.

"Oh, nothing...I was just wondering how getting changed together might go...we might need to blindfold Harry till we get sorted," Luna said giggling and Hermione went a little red and rolled her eyes

"I'm sure we can get behind a bush or something...okay we'll I guess that's everything, lets head back up to the school get some dinner and I'll have a word with Harry about all this," Hermione said a bit of a mischievous look entering her eye as the idea of giving Harry a bit of a scolding for hiding all this from her seemed to rather delight the witch. Luna and Hermione locked up the lab and headed out of the forbidden forest arm in arm too enraptured with each other to notice a shadowy hooded and cloaked figure moving out from behind a tree and stalking towards the now-empty laboratory slowly drawing a wand from their dark robes.

"Want to visit the past eh? We'll I'll make sure you have a nice long stay Granger," The figure muttered to themselves before casting a transfiguration spell on a fallen branch near the Lab and turning it into a ladder quickly hurrying up it and onto the roof heading straight for the open skylight. 

*******


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione Harry and Luna set off on their journey, things don't go as planned.

********

"Um...Hermione...Luna...wakey-wakey," A voice that sounded like Harry said giving Hermione a shake but the witch simply groaned and kept her eyes closed tight. Hermione reasoned that she must still be dreaming Harry couldn't possibly be trying to wake her as boys weren't allowed into the girl's dorm the stairs were enchanted to prevent such things. Hermione gave a soft laugh as she recalled the time Ron had tried to climb them and did himself a minor injury.

"Silly twat," Hermione muttered sleepily giggling to herself, Harry looked down at her in confusion unused to Hermione speaking like this.

"Um what?...never mind just get up!...Luna? Hermione? Come on we need to get a move on, we're going to be late...at least since Luna's here already that could make up some time...but only if you both get off your arses," Harry's voice sounded again a bit more impatiently this time and Hermione felt herself get shaken a bit more harshly.

"Oh shove off Harry...what are you even doing in the girl's dorm? did you hex the stairs to get past or something? Besides I said I'd meet you in the common room and we'd go see Luna after that, she's not in my bed what are you even talking about?...now give me another five minutes please," Hermione grumbled in a tired grumpy voice keeping her eyes screwed up tight and hugging whatever the very soft warm thing next to her was. Hermione guessed she must have cuddled up to her pillow or something.

"Um...yeah well thing about that is we're 'in' the common room...and you're spooning with Luna...on the sofa, did you sneak her in here or something? is that even allowed?" Harry asked his blurry face coming into focus as Hermione finally got her eyes opened wide and gasped as she noted she was indeed laying next to a still sleeping Luna having evidently been cuddled up against the witches back.

"Oh no...I only invited her back for a minute to speak about some advanced theories surrounding time travel magic and we must have just..." Hermione trailed off as she heard Harry chuckle and saw him grinning down at her with a knowing look. 

"Yeah cuddling up to discuss magical theory...that old chestnut," Harry sighed sarcastically.

Hermione was about to reprimand the boy not finding this situation all that amusing but someone else cut in out of nowhere.

"Good morning Hermione, oh Hello Harry...you look rather terrible in the mornings," Luna said casually in a tone that was strangely complementary despite the words she'd actually said, Hermione and Harry, exchanged glances. Luna just smiled giving her arms a stretch before giving a large yawn that set off Harry and Hermione snorting with laughter. The Ravenclaw never was shy about making blunt observations and her sweet tone often aided her in getting away with such things effortlessly.

"Well, thanks for that Luna...I don't normally get up this early and I didn't put much time into getting dressed. To be honest I'm eager to get over to the lab and get my broom so we can get underway. Is this your bag? I'll just shove my spare clothes and cloak into it like you said? Also, all these books laying around here you wanted to take those too, right?" Harry asked grabbing up Hermione's handbag from the floor and shoving a bundle of clothes and his invisibility cloak inside. Hermione nodded as she looked around at the stack of books on the coffee table herself and Luna had been reading.

"Yeah just grab everything Harry the bag can take it, we'll get some of Luna's tools down at her Lab," Hermione said before yawning herself.

"Are you fond of my tummy Hermione? that feels rather lovely," Luna said and Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion for a moment before she realised she had been absentmindedly rubbing tender circles with her hand against Luna's bare stomach which had been revealed due to her jumper having rid up a little during the night.

"Oh sorry, Luna...I normally fall asleep next to Crookshanks and he loves belly rubs...I didn't realise I was doing it," Hermione said her cheeks burning as she took back her hand.

"I didn't say stop," Luna said glancing back over her shoulder a hint of disappointment in her voice that made Hermione chuckle so she gingerly brought her hand back to Luna's belly and resumed her rubbing.

"Crookshanks would be so jealous right now...he rarely misses a chance to curl up with me," Hermione said enjoying the warmth of Luna's tummy and feeling her heart flutter.

"awwwwww..." Luna sighed sweetly again clearly finding the image of Hermione cuddling up with Crookshanks to be adorable.

"What?" Hermione asked a little snappily feeling a tad defensive as she noted Harry was smirking at the scene from near the fireplace. Hermione wasn't used to letting people see her be soft and cute. Harry just shrugged and went back to packing his things into Hermione's handbag.

"It's really wonderful that you love stroking your pussy," Luna sighed dreamily after another few moments of indulging in Hermione's tender ministrations. Hermione's eyes went wide and Harry snorted with laughter that he quickly disguised as a coughing fit when fixed in Hermione furious glare. Luna looked over at Harry rather confused not seeming to realise she'd said anything amusing at all.

"I've I muddled up my words again?" Luna inquired seeming genuinely out of the loop on what the problem was, she never seemed to realise that she sounded filthy half the time.

"It's nothing Luna...Harrys just an immature little wizard with a dirty mind...isn't that right Harry!" Hermione said through gritted teeth. Her tone was one that clearly suggested there would be no other acceptable answer other than swift agreement. Hermione was fed up to her back teeth with people making crass jokes and tedious innuendos regarding her fondness for petting Crookshanks. 

Plus Harry and Ron had never gotten over the time Hermione had accidentally turned herself into a cat during their second year and even though she'd made it clear she'd throttle the first one of them to ever mention it again both boys had been unable to help the odd sleazy cat-related pun about Hermione. Harry had managed to calm himself and fought off the laughter and finally replied.

"Yeah, it's nothing Luna...maybe just say kitty the next time though as that other word has certain other meanings that..." Harry trailed off as Hermione's nostrils flared and he quickly altered course.

"Um...never mind...its really wonderful how much you dote on Crookshanks Hermione and there's nothing amusing about it...sorry Luna," Harry said going back to his task and though Hermione noted the glee that still clung to his face she decided to let it go as Luna seemed to accept this statement and went back to enjoying Hermione's wandering hand.

"I'm glad you asked me up here last night Hermione I had such fun fighting with you," Luna said cheerily.

"You two were fighting?" Harry asked bemused as he shoved some more books into Hermione enchanted bag.

"It wasn't a fight Luna...its was more just a...spirted argument between friends over some complex magical theory and I enjoyed it immensely myself," Hermione said beaming as she thought back to the heated debate. Luna could get so fisty when she wanted to prove a point, she reminded Hermione a lot of herself. Hermione felt a warm feeling rising in her belly and a certain other heat growing between her legs as she envisioned their debate and how intense it had gotten.

"Well whatever you choose to call it..it made me feel things...lots of things...especially down here," Luna said biting her lip and covering the hand Hermione still had resting on her belly and moving it a little further south. Hermione let out a whimper and trembled as Luna guided her hand between her legs to rest against her warm jean-clad thighs.

'Oh Merlin...what do I do...oh say something sexy, Hermione!' A voice in the Gryffindors head demanded.

"You...you make me feel all the things to Luna," Hermione managed to splutter giving a small laugh.

"Ahem...not to disrupt whatever it is that's happening here but,,, you two couldn't put all this off to later just we really should be getting off...no not getting off...er...lets just go shall wee," Harry rambled his cheeks reddening as he finished packing up Hermione's bag and quickly turned his back on the cuddling witches unable to look on at their display off affection any longer. Hermione noted Harry was acting rather coy and had quickly moved her bag in front of his crotch as if to hide something. A lightbulb suddenly switched on in her mind and the witch snorted with laughter before she quickly switched to being irate.

"Oh Merlin's sake Harry! Control yourself...wait till Ginny hears about this, she won't think much of you getting ideas about her best friends will she?" Hermione said acting madder than she truly was tossing a cushion at Harry's back.

"Yeah, wait till we tell Ginny Harry Potter...um what are we telling her exactly, Hermione?" Luna questioned trying to match Hermione's annoyed tone but falling back into her soft dreamy tone right away not appearing to know what was going on. Hermione had to stifle a laugh and Harry looked over his shoulder appearing less guilty now also smiling.

"Oh never mind then... let's just get underway...it looks to be a cold day...the chill might help Harry relax," Hermione said with a smirk as the wizard shook his head but made no attempt to defend himself.

"Oh but I'm so comfortable...you're the best bed warmer ever Hermione did you know that?" Luna said rolling around on the sofa and hiding her face in Hermione jumper snuggling up close.

"Now, come on Luna we can't delay any longer and Well...maybe we can pick this up later...up on the Astronomy tower, right?" Hermione said leaning down close to Luna's cheek and giving her a quick peck.

"Deal, Shame we have to get up though, I was ever so relaxed," Luna said looking back up again at a grinning Hermione.

"It was rather nice sleeping next to someone I've never felt so warm and snug before," Hermione agreed hoping Crookshanks was around to hear that he might be getting replaced or at least moved from the top of the bed to the foot of it.

"We simply must share a bed...or a sofa again sometime," Luna said slyly biting her lip before Harry let out a small laugh which he tried to disguise as a cough again.

"What so funny Harry Potter? are you after another slap, I'm still not sure you were punished enough yesterday for setting up this whole time travel business in the first place!" Hermione snapped as Harry looked over Luna at Harry his eyes swimming with glee.

"It's not a punishment if I enjoy it, Hermione," Harry said giving her a wink.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked a dangerous look crossing her face.

"Nothing, oh come on I'm only playing, you're acting so...just I've never seen you like this Hermione its...um different," Harry said putting on a look that one would normally find on a person who'd just discovered a basket of kittens.

"Oh shut up Harry!" Hermione groaned grabbing up another cushion and throwing it right in his face, whilst on the inside, she was secretly delighted at Harry's observations of her interactions with Luna.

"Oi watch the glasses, you're the one who'll have to repair them if they break again you know! I still never got that spell off you," Harry laughed picking up the pillow and righting his glasses that had been knocked lop-sided on his face before firing the pillow back at Hermione. Hermione let out a small squeal and ducked behind Luna's back just in time to avoid it.

"Alright you two that's enough we really do need to get a move on before the time strand moves out of position or some Professor wakes up early," Luna said sitting up and moving to pull on her trainers that lay next to the sofa with Hermione's own shoes. Luna's sudden change in attitude was enough to shock Hermione into also hastily getting ready.

Around ten minutes later the trio were stealthily crossing the entrance hall taking care not to speak or make any noise. They'd been lucky so far not running into any students or teachers at all on the way down the grand staircase, even the ghosts weren't very active and they slipped past them all easily. Just as the group appeared to have made it out of the castle unseen a voice called to them and they stopped in their tracks.

"Off somewhere nice are we? Rather early for a trip to Hogsmeade isn't it or do you have a different destination in mind" Dumbledore said stepping out of the corridor that led to the Hogwarts kitchens carrying a massive platter of doughnuts that were stacked in a tower up to the wizard's chin. Luna Harry and Hermione turned around and couldn't help beaming at the wizard despite his having caught them up to no good, the sight of him with all those doughnuts was just too amusing for them to feel any kind of anxiety at the moment.

"Oh just going for a stroll sir such a lovely morning..." Harry said glancing over his shoulder outside and cringing slightly as he noted it was a rather cold grey morning with a little drizzle of rain falling. Dumbledore just nodded seeming strangely willing to accept the obvious lie.

"Yes, well just be back before dinner...oh and excuse me where are my manners, would anyone care for a doughnut? Breakfast of kings," Dumbledore chuckled holding out the platter towards the trio. Luna nodded eagerly and grabbed one from the top of the tower before Hermione could stop her. Hermione had questioned Ginny on the sugar situation the night before and learned Luna could get a tad hyper when she had too much and the doughnut she'd selected was sprinkled with a liberal amount of sugar indeed.

"mmmm...tasty, thanks Professor," Luna said munching happily on the doughnut before moving around and giving Dumbledore a one-armed hug.

"Yeah sure I'll have one," Harry said taking a pink doughnut that was covered in hundreds and thousands grinning at Luna's actions.

"Yes, thank you, sir," Hermione said gingerly taking a chocolate-covered doughnut and taking a tiny bite compared to Harry and Luna. She wasn't fond of eating savory things this early in the morning but now that she thought about it her tummy did feel rather empty and they had been planning on skipping breakfast to save time so it was maybe a good idea to just get something inside her.

"You're very welcome now, if anyone asks you never saw me or these," Dumbledore said nodding towards his large pile of doughnuts. Harry Hermione and Luna exchanged glances and quickly nodded.

"Good very good, you see Professor McGonagall has banned me from treats such as these as I had a very bad toothache last week and she blamed all my snacking," Dumbledore sighed sadly and the trio couldn't help chuckling.

"Well off you go enjoy yourselves children and remember please don't die...oh and good morning," Dumbledore said before heading off towards the entrance to his office leaving the three bemused students standing with their mouths slightly open.

"Um...try not to die?" Hermione said aloud looking to Harry and Luna.

"He's always saying stuff like that..but you don't think he knows that we're...you know up to no good?" Harry asked looking a tad worried and Hermione bit her lip nervously.

"Professor Flitwick is always telling us Ravenclaws to behave as the headmaster knows everything that goes on at Hogwarts, he has eyes and ears everywhere," Luna said smiling widely looking unperturbed by the notion Dumbledore was somehow onto them.

"Oh well, whatever he knows he seems content to just let us get on with it so let's move before someone else shows up someone really awful like..." Harry didn't get to finish as a cold snide voice cut in.

"Planning on sneaking off to Hogsmeade early are we Potter? No Mr. Weasley that's rather unusual had a falling out perhaps?" Snape asked a smirk playing at the edges of his mouth as he moved out of the shadowy entrance to the dungeons folding his arms as he keenly observed the three guilty-looking students. Luna let out a small whimper and grabbed onto Hermione's arm, the witch rarely got shaken by anything. Hermione gritted her teeth and glared up at Snape he had no right to go around harassing people like this especially not lovely sweet people like Luna.

"We're just going for a walk Professor, not a crime, is it? now if you don't mind..." Hermione began her voice a tiny bit irritated but she too was silenced as Snape rudely interrupted.

"A walk in the rain Miss Granger? You could catch your death..." Snape scoffed raising an eyebrow and sounding a little too hopeful for Hermione's liking or indeed Harry's as it turned out as he quickly spoke up.

"It's only a light drizzle and its clearing up...besides little water never hurt anyone...not that you'd know anything about that," Harry muttered the last part a clear dig at Snape's greasy dark hair. Snape glared at Harry as if lasers were about to shoot out of his eyes and he opened his mouth to retort but Harry had quickly grabbed Luna and Hermione and dragged them away. They were out into the courtyard by the time Snape managed to shout something about taking ten points from each of them. Harry Luna and Hermione were too busy laughing to pay him much mind.

"Oh did you have to get a rise out of him like that Harry? He'll be awful next time we have him in class," Hermione said her laughter dying as they walked towards the forbidden forest heading straight for Luna's Lab.

"He's always awful, I wasn't about to stand around and let him stop us getting on our way, Luna said we have to go at this exact time or we miss the time strand thing, isn't that right?" Harry said giving Luna a nudge and the witch nodded.

"Correct Harry Potter, you're a much better student than you let on," Luna said smiling and Hermoine couldn't help snorting at the back-handed compliment, Harry just shook his head and kept walking. Luna skipped off ahead of Harry and Hermione then humming a tune to herself.

"She sure is something eh?" Harry said nudging Hermione playfully.

"She certainly is," Hermione replied a far off little look in her eye.

"So...whats the story with you two...I don't mean to pry but you certainly looked very cosy back in the common room," Harry said smiling and Hermione opened and closed her mouth rapidly unsure what to say.

"Well, it's...pretty early...I think Luna's fond of me and she's really grown on me...and well, If I'm honest I'm only going with you on this bogus journey because she said she'd take me on a date," Hermione admitted and Harry laughed.

"Well let's hope this all goes to plan then I wouldn't want to come between you two," Harry said grinning.

"Didn't look that way back in the common room," Hermione said sarcastically with an evil smirk and Harry swallowed hard and quickly became interested in what Luna was doing all of a sudden and hurried off after her into the trees and onto the path towards the old lab. Hermione smiled to herself finding it was great fun teasing the poor wizard. Hermione soon caught up and noted Luna looked rather disturbed and Harry seemed a tad on edge himself.

"Something the matter?" Hermione questioned eyes darting between the pair.

"It's just strange...I swore I locked everything up last night, you saw me didn't you Hermione?" Luna said moving to the door of the lab and finding it to be already open.

"Yes, I'm sure we did, though I was pretty distracted talking to you about..well everything," Hermione trailed off not wanting to say too much about her and Luna's planned date in front of Harry she'd told him enough already. Luna furrowed her brow and sniffed the air as she walked into her lab slowly drawing her wand. Hermione looked to Harry and he drew his own wand and Hermione followed suit.

"Anything we should know Luna?" Harry asked his voice low as he looked around the lab suspiciously.

"I'm not sure, there's something strange in the air and just...that door should have really been shut up tight," Luna said as she walked towards Harry's modified broom looking it over closely.

"Wow...thats my firebolt are you sure it still flies?" Harry asked rushing over to him broom.

"She will...and she's called the Luna-Lorean now," Luna said her sweet tone returning and her worries about something strange having gone on seemingly disappearing.

"Right well here goes nothing... let's move it," Harry called stowing away his wand holding a hand over the Luna-Lorean and making to hover. The trio set off back out of the lab the broom floating along behind them until they reached the edge of the lake and it was time to mount up.

"Harry if we die...I'll bloody kill you," Hermione said her voice going a little high as she clambered onto the broom behind Luna and quickly buried her face in the witches back and shut her eyes tight. Luna coached Harry through the process of tuning up the broom and making sure it was set to take them to the correct year and destination and the next thing Hermione knew Harry had kicked off hard from the ground and shot into the air like a rocket.

"Whoooooaoaoaoaoaahhhhh!" Harry yelled in pure heaven at the sensation as Hermione held onto Luna for dear life praying they would be on the ground in one piece soon.

"Hit that switch as soon as we reach eighty-eight miles-per-hour Harry!" Luna shouted over the harsh wind and rain.

"Got it!" Harry called back and just before he was about to smash into the clocktower in the courtyard he flipped the switch near the speedometer and the trio vanished with a blue flash leaving a flaming trail behind them in the air that burned for a few seconds and vanished.

"Blimey...don't see that every day, eh Fang?" Hagrid said from the steps of his hut where he was just pulling on his heavy boots before setting off on his morning rounds.

*********

"Hey, good looking, nice of you to drop in on me and everything but I think we ought to get you to the hospital wing," A warm joking voice said but Hermione didn't really pay it much attention she was too busy groaning in pain after her fall into a tree.

"Ow, everything hurts...Merlin my arse..." Hermione groaned rolling around on the ground wondering how many of her bones were probably shattered.

"Want me to check if it's cracked?" The voice asked sarcastically, Hermione rolled onto her back then and forced open her eyes as a blurry vision of a redhead swam before.

"Oh shut up Ginny, you're not funny and this isn't the time...I'm going to murder Luna she said we definitely wouldn't crash," Hermione grumbled sitting up and leaning back against the trunk of a tree behind her. It appeared Hermione had crashed to earth near the forbidden forest. There was no sign of Luna Harry or the Luna-Lorean.

'I hope they didn't explode in mid-air...what even happened? one minute we were zooming through that strange swirling vortex and the next...I'm falling through the air and being hit in the face with branches,' Hermione thought her head throbbing with the rest of her sore battered body as she tried to remember everything.

"Crash? were you in an accident then? Not seen a Luna or a Ginny? No Ginny's or Luna's around here that I know of love...I'm Lily, Lily Evans, who are you?" Lily asked moving to place the back of her hand against Hermione's forehead checking for a temperature.

"Lily?" Hermione cried eyes going wide as the girl speaking to her came into clear view and Hermione looked into a pair of deep green eyes that she'd seen a million times before.

"It's you...I'm Hermione and...well, oh Lily!" Hermione cried rambling and trying to jump to her feet but failing spectacularly and falling back onto Lily.

"Woah there Hermione...maybe just sit a moment and get your bearings," Lily said smiling warmly at Hermione and helping her sit back down against the tree.

"We really made it...Luna, you were right," Hermione muttered staring at Lily in awe blinking rapidly a wide smile breaking onto her face. Lily seemed a little disturbed with the starring so Hermione quickly knocked it off and tried to get a hold of herself.

"Sorry...I'm just happy to be alive my friends talked me into something foolish," Hermione said and Lily chuckled.

"Well you don't seem too badly hurt just a little banged up...so Hermione eh? That's a posh name, you from an old pureblood family then? I like it though, has a nice ring to it," Lily said moving to rest against the tree next to Hermione getting shoulder to shoulder with her.

"It's Not that posh is it? No, I'm from a simple muggle-born family not much posh about the Grangers really," Hermione said truthfully and Lily's eyes lit up.

"Wow, I'm a muggleborn too, not many of us around Hogwarts these days...so these friends of yours did they fall from the sky too?" Lily questioned raising an eyebrow and Hermione bit her lip unsure what to say.

"My prefect badge putting you off is it? don't worry I won't turn you in, just curious about what you were doing. You were just flying with this Luna and she crashed? you were lucky you didn't break your neck!" Lily said furrowing her brow as she leaned closer and inspected Hermione's Gryffindor tie lifting it up and eyeing it closely. Before Hermione could answer her questions about the crash Lily was already probing for more information.

"So you're a Gryffindor like me, funny, just I don't recall seeing you in the common room before," Lily said narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Oh well, I sort of just keep myself to myself really, always off in the library reading alone in some corner," Hermione lied quickly sounding rather convincing as she drew on her actual experiences in her own time.

"Shame such a lovely witch would hide herself away like that...do you maybe want to study together sometime?" Lily offered her suspicions vanishing almost instantly as she appeared to switch gears into empathetic and if Hermione didn't know any better, 'flirty' mode. Hermione felt her cheeks burning at the way Lily was looking at her.

'Wait no...is she checking me out? No think of Luna! and she's bloody Harry's mum for Merlin's sake!' Hermione thought trying to calm herself down.

"Sorry...I'm weirding you out aren't I? Well, it's not every day a beautiful witch falls from the sky right into your lap so forgive me if I'm being a little quick off the mark." Lily joked giving Hermione a playful nudge with her shoulder. Hermione blushed but gave a small chuckle.

"Oh, it's fine really normally I'd love being hit on by a fiery redhead I just met...only..." Hermione trailed off and didn't get to explain that she was already spoken for sort of speak as a familiar dreamy but slightly agitated voice interrupted her.

"Oh you'd be fine with it would you Hermione Granger? that's interesting," Luna said stepping out from the forbidden forest pulling leaves and bits of twigs from her hair and off of her uniform.

"No...Luna let me explain I was just...this is Lily see..." Hermione said giving Luna a pleading look that the Ravenclaw only half noticed before Harry stumbled out from the forest behind her and drew everyone's attention to him.

"Potter! I knew you'd have a hand in this somewhere...took these two innocent witches flying and crashed them into a tree did you?" Lily snapped getting to her feet and marching up to Harry her hands on her hips reminding Hermione a lot of Ginny or maybe Molly Weasley when she was off on one.

"Mum...er...Lily?" Harry rambled and Lily reached for Harry and gave him a shake.

"Mum? how hard did you hit your head when you fell, you, idiot! You might have killed these two! What the hells this on your forehead, have you gone and got a lightning bolt tattoo...you are such a clown," Lily ranted hitting Harry a few more times.

"Ow...hey leave off," Harry laughed unable to muster any real anger at all as his delight in seeing his mother up close in real life was clearly overwhelming him with joy and he couldn't keep a smile from his face.

"None of this is funny...you really thought you couldn't win me back pulling a stunt like this, telling everyone you were definitely going to take me to the Halloween ball well you can forget it! I'd rather take Hermione here than you and maybe this little Ravenclaw can join us too!" Lily snapped making Hermione's heart nearly explode in her chest.

"Um...what...Lily, wait a second," Harry said running his hand through his messy dark hair in a moment of panic unsure what to say or do looking to Hermione for help. 

"Lily please I'm sure James..." Hermione didn't get to finish as Lily marched right up to Hermione grabbing her around the middle and pulling her close to her rather forcefully.

"I'm done waiting for you to grow up James Potter," Lily said looking over her shoulder at Harry before turning back to Hermione fixing a seductive look on her face and administering a passionate kiss to the shocked bushy-haired girl who let out a tiny muffled protest before accidentally giving herself over to the kiss.

"Right!" Luna snapped her normally dreamy tone completely absent as she stomped over to Hermione and pulled Lily away from her.

"Luna it wasn't my fault I didn't mean to!" Hermione gasped breathlessly seeing the dark look on Luna's face as she spun a grinning Lily around to face her.

"I'll deal with you later Hermione Granger...as for you Lily..." Luna didn't get to give Lily a piece of her mind as the redheaded witch pounced on her just as she'd done to Hermione giving her a fierce snog all the while opening her eyes and looking at a shellshocked Harry over Luna's shoulder.

"So...you'll both join me for the Halloween dance, right? We'll have such fun and there's plenty more snogging where that came from," Lily said pulling back from Luna whose fury had been stripped from her and she had a blissful little smile on her face. Now it was Hermione's turn to be green with envy but before she could reprimand either witch Luna had spoken over her.

"I suppose we could stay for one dance each," Luna said her dreamy tone back in full force her silvery eyes alive with glee.

"Well, you've certainly changed your tune Luna Lovegood," Hermione hissed through gritted teeth.

"Lily kissed both of us now so it's fair," Luna said simply shrugging, reaching for Hermione's hand and squeezing it smiling sweetly at her. Hermione spluttered in indignation but before she could reply Harry had finally found his voice again.

"No you can't take them, you need to go with Da...um...Me! Please Lily...I'll make it up to you...whatever I've been doing," Harry said looking pained at having to try and ask his own mother out on behalf of his dad.

"So you don't even know what you did? Well, that says it all, I'm tired of this James...I'm taking Hermione and Luna here to the dance and showing them a cracking time to make up for whatever you were playing at today. We're going to dance snog and then go back to Gryffindor Tower and have a good hard shag! Alright!" Lily snapped before turning away from Harry smirking winking at Luna and Hermione before picking up her book bag from under the tree where she'd been sitting and heading up the hill towards Hogwarts.

"Lily wiat...what you cant...what?" Harry rambled shouting after the witch but she just gave a rude hand gesture over her shoulder and kept walking. Hermione and Luna exchanged nervous glances and turned to watch Lily leave as Harry moved to stand next to them looking distraught.

"She's quite the witch eh?" Hermione said rather affectionately.

"Yes very lovely," Luna agreed grinning.

"I don't believe this...you two are actually considering going to that dance...and...and bloody shagging my mum!" Harry said folding his arms and glaring at his friends. Luna and Hermione swallowed hard and looked down at their feet.

"See you can't even deny it! Well, it's not happening! stop thinking about it!" Harry said shaking his head.

"We weren't honestly... it's just...well she kissed us and everything and what she said just now...well it puts things in your head doesn't it? but we would never actually do that!" Hermione said firmly meeting Harry's eye again at last.

"Isn't that right Luna?" Hermione muttered nudging the Ravenclaw to have her deny what Harry was saying as well.

"Yes of course only...it could be quite fun don't you think?" Luna said only seeming half-serious and Harry groaned loudly.

"This isn't happening...come on let's get Hermione's bag get back to the broom get some repairs done and get out of here this was a terrible idea," Harry said shaking his head again and moving to run a hand through his unruly dark hair only to cry out in terror as he found his right-hand was now transparent.

"Oh, dear that's...unfortunate," Luna said not seeming as concerned as she should've been.

"What happening to me, what is this!" Harry cried waving his see-through hand in front of Hermione and Luna's faces.

"Um...well...I think you're fading out of realty Harry...as Lily is probably meant to take your dad to this Halloween dance thing and that's when they properly get together...only now she wants to take Luna and me instead," Hermione rationlised biting her lip in worry as Harry's face fell further into despair.

"Right well get after her and tell her you won't be going and that you and Luna are already seeing each other and make her take me...I mean my dad instead!" Harry cried giving Hermione a push with his good none see-through hand trying to encourage her to follow Lily up the hill.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Harry..the fact you are disappearing already means Lily seems to have her heart set on taking us....and I don't think it's wise to leave Hermione alone with her again, she seemed rather keen, don't take this the wrong way but she seems to have rather loose morals and loose knicker elastic for that matter," Luna said nonchalantly and Harry looked like steam was about to come out of his ears.

"Excuse me...are you calling my mother a...take it back Luna, I swear!" Harry said advancing towards the witch who let out a small squeal and hurried behind Hermione's back to use her as a shield.

"Stop it Harry she didn't mean anything by it...and you have to admit she did just kind of throw herself at both of us and we only just met her, I'm sorry to say this but your dad must be a real arsehole to make her do something like that...oh how are we going to make her fall for him and sort this mess out? Where is James anyway, Hogwarts is massive it could take all day to find him and who knows how badly you might have faded by then," Hermione said furrowing her brow in worry.

"I'll find my dad you two fix the broom, I'll just ditch my glasses and charm my hair to be blonde or something so we don't look alike and I'll whip into shape so he's ready to take Lily to the dance," Harry said in a tone that said there would be no arguments but that didn't stop Hermione from trying.

"What about your hand? He'll notice that right away wouldn't it be better if Luna or I tried to talk to him?" Hermione said quickly grabbing Harry by his good arm before he could wander off.

"I'll Accio some gloves and keep my hand covered, besides I'm not letting you two wander around and end up shagging not only my mum but possible also my dad!" Harry snapped gritting his teeth. Hermione couldn't help snorting and Luna also had a tiny gleeful grin on her face, Harry just seemed to get madder and madder.

"I don't believe you two honestly," Harry said trembling with outrage.

"Oh come on Harry we'd never actually allow that to happen, we know we can't interfere with anything in the past like that or it would seriously damage the future! Alright, you disguise yourself and go talk to James make something up about Lily needing to speak to him, and how he needs to change his ways before someone else takes her out. Luna and I shall have a look at the broom. What happened, by the way, did you lose control or did it malfunction?" Hermione said getting a bit more serious now as she recalled she hadn't asked about what had caused them to crash yet.

"Luna thinks someone tampered with the broom and caused the time dilation switch...or whatever it was to short circuit," Harry said calming down a little as he looked back over his shoulder into the forest where he and Luna had exited earlier.

"I should've called this trip off after I sensed someone had been in my Lab...someone sabotaged the Luna-Lorean and when we get back I'll be having words with them," Luna said a rare harshness to her voice a darkness crossing her face.

"Who do you think would do such a thing?" Hermione asked looking from Luna to Harry and both shook their heads unsure who had done this to them.

"Bet it was Snape...what was he doing lurking around the entrance hall this morning...and he dropped that line about us catching our deaths..." Harry said after a moment his eyes going wide as he truly felt he was onto something.

"Oh Harry we always blame Snape and it's never him," Hermione said dismissing the idea despite the fact she did feel Snape was capable of pulling such a thing for his own amusement but it was a little far even for him.

"Well whoever did it clearly tampered with the broom the night before we left...so we'll have to travel back to the day before the future and catch the culprit red-handed...then I'm taking my blow torch to their downstairs regions," Luna declared clenching her little fists. Harry and Hermione shared worried glances but didn't respond to that statement.

"Well...anyway let's get a move on before anything else can go wrong...Hermione, what's the spell for dying hair again?" Harry asked taking out his wand ready to alter his appearance.

***********


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Hermione fix the broom while Harry sets out to make sure his Dad takes Lily to the dance!

**********

"Spanner," Luna said reaching a hand towards Hermione who was holding open her handbag full of Luna's tools and other supplies as the Ravenclaw did her best to repair the Luna-Lorean to full working order.

"What did you call me?" Hermione said putting on a mock tone of outrage, Luna didn't bother to look up from her work but just slapped Hermione with her outreached hand continuing to demand the tool. Hermione was hoping for a little more of a reaction from the playful banter as Luna had been a tad bit frosty since the situation with Lily. Still, though the Gryffindor saw a tiny smile cross Luna's face when she did finally hand over the spanner.

"Thank you," Luna said getting to work tightening a bolt that was keeping the alarm clock secured in place.`

"Do you think you can fix it?" Hermione inquired and Luna looked around a neutral expression on her face.

"Do you think I can?" Luna asked calmly her eyes watching Hermione intently.

"Yes," Hermione said without even needing to really think about it.

"Then it'll be fixed," Luna said her dreamy tone returning as she took her wand from behind her ear and started sealing the cracks in the hourglass on the underside of the broom.

"Not too much time turning sand leaked out I hope?" Hermione asked frowning as she noted there was a lot less left in the hourglass than there was when they first took flight.

"There's enough to see us home don't worry, I'll soon have everything back where it belongs then we just have to hope Harry manages to get James and Lily together for this party. By the way, how long before Harry realises you turned him ginger instead of blonde do you think?" Luna asked giggling and Hermione snorted with laughter.

"Well, as long as he doesn't pass any mirrors I'm hoping he doesn't notice...I didn't have time to tell him I only know the redhead version of the hair dying charm I never got around to blonde," Hermione said trying not to burst out laughing again as a vision of a ginger Harry swam before her eyes again almost causing her to fall off the tree stump she was sitting on.

"Imagine what Lily would say if she saw him again," Luna mused as she began reattaching an exhaust to the left side of the broom.

"Oh I'd rather not, with any luck they won't cross each other's paths again...I wish this whole thing had gone smoother for Harry but I hope he was happy to see her for a little while at least...even if it did result in having to see his mother snog his friends," Hermione said her cheeks glowing as she recalled the kiss.

"Do you think she was a good kisser," Luna asked casually and Hermione paused unsure what to say not wanting to make the witch envious again, and hearing a distinct air of coolness in Luna's voice also doubled her caution.

"It was... okay," Hermione said shrugging downplaying how nice the kiss was.

"I'm better," Luna said confidently looking over her shoulder to gauge Hermione's reaction and the bushy-haired witch's eyes flashed with a certain excitement.

"You...planning on proving that Luna Lovegood," Hermione said putting on a sultry tone and leaning a little closer to Luna.

"Good things come to those who wait, Hermione Granger," Luna said softly leaning up off her knees and rubbing the tip of her nose against Hermione's for a second before reaching into Hermione's handbag withdrawing a screwdriver and returning to her work.

'Oh Merlin hurry up Harry, I've got to get this witch back to Hogwarts and up to the Astronomy Tower already before my knickers burst into flames,' Hermione thought her heart thundering away in her chest trying to ignore the inferno between her thighs.

********

"Hey...Potter," Harry called feeling vaguely ridiculous as he shouted his own last name finding James at last. He was sitting on the spiral staircase that led to the Divination classroom, with a young scruffy student with a five o'clock shadow and long hair that Harry knew right away had to be Sirius. The wizards were pouring over an issue of Playwitch laughing to themselves Harry had to fight a huge smile off his face at seeing his Godfather and father together. If the whole fading out of reality thing hadn't occurred Harry would've probably joined them on the stairs for awhile his disguise hopefully enough for both boys not to notice his resemblance to James.

"What you want kid? Do I even know you?" James asked looking at Harry with narrowed eyes seeming annoyed at being drawn away from his raunchy magazine. Before Harry could reply James spoke again.

"Spit it out, we're enchanting those floating jack o' lanterns to chase Slytherins in half an hour, can't hang about here all day," James said nudging Sirius to remind him of the prank. Sirius got a wicked grin on his face and then looked up at Harry also waiting for a response.

"Well..." Harry began not getting his mouth open for more than a few seconds before he was cut off.

"Is that a bloody lightning bolt on your forehead? Whose done that to you?" Sirius asked barking with laughter as he noticed Harry's scar and James joined him. Harry racked his brain for something to say and scrambled an answer.

"Old accident controlling my magic when I was young...curse backfired and been stuck with this ever since healers had no way of getting shot of it," Harry said mixing some fact with fiction James and Sirius stopped their laughter but still clearly found it rather amusing.

"Ginger and scared...you're almost as unfortunate as Remus," Sirius chuckled but James hit him a slap to shut him up.

"Sorry...Ginger?" Harry asked confused.

"You don't even know what colour your own hair is? That backfiring curse must have really done a number on you mate," Sirius laughed before sighing and going back to the issue of Playwitch. Harry gritted his teeth and muttered 'Hermione' under his breath before trying to get this conversation back on track.

"Alright I'm getting bored, what do you want again scarface? I'm I being summoned to another detention?" James asked before yawning and giving his neck a stretch.

"No it's...you know Lily, right? Lily Evans?" Harry said and James abruptly jumped to his feet accidentally bashing Sirius in the face with his elbow such was his speed to stand.

"Lily? What's happened? is she alright? Someone bothering her?" James fired off the questions quickly ignoring Sirius who was holding his mouth swearing under his breath.

"You nearly broke my nose arsehole!" Sirius said hitting James A kick in the arse from his sitting position.

"Shut up a second or I'll finish the job," James snapped sending a kick of his own back at Sirius hitting him in the shin.

"Calm down, Lilys alright...it's just you know this Halloween dance thing yeah?" Harry continued and James's eyes lit up and a huge grin crossed his face.

"Told you to come ask me out for her, did she? I knew she wanted me back, see told you, Sirius," James cried rubbing his hands together as Sirius just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Well not exactly...but I thought you'd want to know she might be planning on asking someone else soon...just to annoy you, I gather you two fell out recently and just thought i'd give you a heads up that you need to get in their first," Harry rambled making things up as he went along.

"What? Whose she planning on taking? Why do you even care scarface?" James said folding his arms looking doubtful of the story all of a sudden.

"Well normally I wouldn't give a toss...it's just she's planning on taking that creep Snape from Slytherin and I hate that guy, jinxed me once when my back was turned," Harry lied fighting to keep a smile from his face as James looked ready to explode in anger as Sirius also got to his feet.

"Bloody Slimy sneaky Sevy trying to pull a fast one eh? Lily must be really pissed this time James...she swore she'd never speak to him again...what did you even do?" Sirius asked and James just gave him a hard shove and pushed past Harry a look of determination on his face.

"Hey, you can't just barge up to her shouting the odds going off about Snape! you know, you have to play it cool! use some smooth talk..." Harry cried rushing after James with Sirius right behind him.

"Yeah like, what?" James snapped looking to be panicking slightly as he headed down the corridor towards the grand staircase almost breaking into a run.

"I dunno...but apologise a lot and say something nice about her eyes...and beg! beggings always good!" Harry said and James nodded seeming to take that on board.

"Oh and tuck in your shirt do up your tie properly, then ply her with firewhiskey that'll do the trick," Sirius offered and James snorted.

"Not helping," Harry sighed as they followed James down the stairs to the second floor. Harry note all the Halloween decorations and how they hadn't changed much over the years but didn't stop to admire them as he tried to keep up with his dad

"Where are we going?" Harry asked a tad confused.

"Library...she's always there, little ginger swot," James said affectionately and Sirius laughed and Harry couldn't help feeling a tad fuzzy inside.

"Right well good luck...the future depends on you getting her to that dance! No pressure," Harry said as James and Sirius shared confused looks before James shook his head took a deep breath stood up straight and marched into the library right up to Lily who was sat at a table with an ungodly number of books stacked next to her. Harry and Sirius moved into a row of books near the table to listen in, Harry crossing the fingers of his good hand praying his father didn't stuff this up.

"Hope he doesn't hit her with that dodgy pickup line he used on that fifth year Slytherin the other week," Sirius said a wolfish grin on his face as he observed James moving to sit at Lilys table.

"Pick up line?" Harry questioned cringing internally.

"Yeah...what was it...something like, I'm the only animagius in history with two forms...A stag in the streets and a tiger in the sac," Sirius said snorting with laughter as Harry shook his head hoping his dad hadn't really said anything that idiotic before.

"Oh, and there was this one about him wanting to visit her 'restricted section'...oh and something about not needing Aguamenti to get her wet," Sirius continued and Harry felt like he wanted to fall through the floor and just disappear forever. Thankfully Lily finally noticed James and their conversation silenced Sirius.

"I told you Potter...hang on, wheres that stupid tattoo?" Lily said eyeing James suspiciously. Harry felt his heart drop.

"Oh no she remembers my scar!' Harry thought eyes going wide.

"Tattoo? Oh well..I'd need to get my shirt off if you want to see that," James said sarcastically and Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever...go away and let me study, I need to be finished up so I can get ready for my date tomorrow," Lily said a hint of glee in her voice as she noted James going rather rigid.

"I'll pick you up at seven in the common room yeah?" James said causally not getting baited into asking who the other date was much to Harry's relief. He hoped Lily wouldn't get a chance to mention Hermione or Luna or that would throw a real spanner in the works.

"Very funny James...you know exactly who I'm taking and you can't change my mind," Lily said keeping her eyes on her work as James frowned for a second before once again fixing a cocky grin onto his face.

"Can't we start again...you know I'm...I'm sorry, it was a mistake I was on the fire whiskey...and that's no excuse but listen Lily you've been all I've been thinking of day and night every time I shut my eyes...all I see is those big green eyes of yours... it's getting scary actually," James said softly while still keeping humour in his voice. Lily looked up then a contemplative look on her face.

"James Potter...apolgising, now that's a turn up for the books," Lily said keeping her voice icy but Harry saw a certain warmth in her eyes that was encouraging, James also seemed to pick up on it.

"Well first time for everything you know...come on Lily one last chance I'll give you the best night of your life," James said reaching across the table and taking Lily's hand. The red-headed witch raised a doubting eyebrow but didn't pull her hand away. The silence seemed to last hours and Harry felt like his heart had stopped finally his mother responded.

"Alright...but I'm warning you a single toe out of line and I'm going to bed with that sexy little blonde witch and her bushy-haired pal," Lily said and James went from blissful excitement to bemusement.

"You won't regret this Lily I swear...er...hang on, what blonde and bushy-haired witches...eh?" James rambled but Lily just smiled closed over her book put it in her bag and got up ready to leave.

"Tidy this lot away for me won't you...see you tomorrow night Potter," Lily said smirking as she walked off head held high her long red hair bouncing behind her. Harry pulled his hand out of his pocket and took off the glove he'd been hiding it with and saw it was no longer see-through.

"Yes! Nice one Prongs," Harry muttered before high fiving Sirius who had a look of utter bewilderment on his face before Harry sprinted off to return to Hermione and Luna in the forbidden forest.

"Hey, wait a second, what did you just say?...where did you hear that name?" Sirius called but it was too late Harry was gone.

"Wheres scarface run off too? I was meaning to thank him, that 'say sorry' nonsense actually worked can't believe it," James laughed joining Sirius by the entrance of the library.

"Dunno he just legged it...funny thing though, I could've sworn he called you Prongs just then...where would he have heard that," Sirius mused and James got a rather strange look on his face.

"Sirius...you ever get that funny feeling someone somewhere's just walked over your grave..." James asked no hint of humour in his voice now.

"Yeah...had ever since old scarface there ran up to us...ah well never mind eh...Lily's giving you another chance and she didn't even mention old Sevy!" Sirius said hastily changing the subject and pulling James into a one-armed hug.

"Yeah...still don't know what she meant about that thing with the blonde witch and whoever else she was on about," James said laughing and the pair walked off out of the library making plans for the dance, leaving Lilys books un-put away for Madam Pince to deal with.

*******

"Then what are you going to do?" Harry heard Hermione pant as he approached the crash site of the Luna-Lorean leaning against a tree with a stitch in his side having hurried directly back to the witches so nothing else could go wrong and he wouldn't start fading out of reality again.

"Well after I've taken you from behind I'm going to turn you upside down and..." Luna began and Harry's eyes went wide and he quickly made his presence known to his friends before he overheard something he shouldn't.

"Hey, I'm back! Look both hands! How's the work on the broom going?" Harry asked moving into the clearing and over to Hermione and Luna causing Luna to jump out of Hermione's lap where she'd been sitting with an arm around the witch chatting idly. Harry hoped this was a sign things were finished up and they were ready to be off.

"Harry! Don't sneak up on us like that...how long have you been standing behind that tree!" Hermione demanded flushing a deep red.

"Not long just got here...what were you do doing sitting around talking? Hope that means this thing's ready to fly?" Harry said running his newly returned hand through his messy hair nervously quickly changing the subject.

"You bet she is! All set ready to take us back to the evening before we left so we can catch whoever snuck into my lab. Hermione and I have decided and we think it's best we strip them naked and throw them into the lake for the giant's squids dinner!" Luna said smiling sweetly and Harry nodded.

"Sounds fair to me Luna," Harry said looking to Hermione to gauge if this idea was really a shared one and Hermione just flashed Harry a 'Don't ask' look.

"Alright then mount up Harry and remember eighty-eight miles per-hour..oh and try not to crash this time...we've got a little saboteur to sort out," Luna said drawing her wand from behind her ear and grinning devilishly.

*******

"Little midnight stroll through the forest eh Malfoy?" Hermione said stepping out from behind a tree into Draco's path before he could reach Luna's Lab. He tried to raise his wand but Hermione wordlessly disarmed him with a swift flick of her wrist and his wand went flying through the air only to be caught by Luna and she and Harry stepped out from behind their own trees.

"Hang on...this is an assault and ambush on an innocent student going for a walk," Draco called putting his hands in the air hid dark hooded cloak falling away from around his face a heavy gust of wind blew revealing his pale features to the trio.

"Save for the squid you sneaky serpent," Luna said a rare harshness to her soft tone as she gave a flick of her wrist and ropes shot from her wand and bound Draco in an instant causing him to fall to the ground where struggled and cried for help.

"Less of that now," Harry said conjuring a pair of socks and stuffing them in the boy's mouth to gag him.

"So what was the plan? Trap us in the past make sure Harry gets erased from History and you become the Dark Lords new best friend?" Hermione asked smirking down at the furious Malfoy was screaming all manner of profanity into his gag

"That not very nice mister," Luna snapped giving Draco a poke in the side with her foot for swearing at Hermione.

"We giving him over to the Giant Squid now then?" Harry asked getting ready to cast a levitation charm and take the boy down to the lake for a little late-night swim.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Potter, I think I'll deal with Mr. Malfoy if you don't mind," Dumbledores calm cheerful voice made the trio jump and they all turned to find the wizard sitting on a low hanging branch of a nearby tree, the Luna-Lorean floating next to him. It was such a bizarre image, the elderly wizard just casually relaxing in the tree, as if he did this all the time that Hermione couldn't help snorting with laughter. Harry and Luna also shared a chuckle their surprise and worry at finding the headmaster here in such a position vanishing as Dumbledore just kept smiling seeming like he wasn't bothered by having found three of his students assaulting another pupil all that much to be concerned about.

"Hello, Professor...um if you don't mind my asking, what are you doing out her exactly and um...Where did you get my broom, sir?" Harry asked deeply confused as Luna and Hermione had just stashed the repaired time travel device behind Hagrid's hut before they moved into position to ambush Draco. 

"It's a rather tedious uneventful tale that I shan't waste your time with...however you all must understand I will have to of course confiscate such an artifact and I'll deal with it just as soon as I've fixed up Mr. Malfoy here. Now off to bed Harry...oh and Miss Lovegood, Miss Granger the Astronomy tower is lovely this time evening," Dumbledore said casually gesturing for the trio to exit the woods and head back up to school with his hand.

Hermione and Luna shared a cheeky little smile but said nothing while Harry just nodded seeming eager to get away from this scene before Dumbledore decided that they needed to be punished for the various magical laws they had just broken with their little time-traveling adventure. However, Harry looked like he had something else to ask and paused for a moment.

"Just one thing sir...what are you going to do with him?" Harry asked looking back over his shoulder at Malfoy one last time, as the Slytherin continued to roll around trying to break his bonds and pleading with Dumbledore for help.

"Oh just some quick obiliviating, shouldn't be too much trouble now hold still Mr. Malfoy no wriggling around if you don't want to forget more than the last few hours," Dumbledore said smiling at Malfoy who looked utterly terrified. Harry beamed at that response nodded and moved to leave Luna and Hermione following after him.

"So...that just happened?" Hermione said snorting with laughter again.

"Eyes and ears everywhere just like Professor Flitwick says," Luna mused giggling

"Hope he doesn't have any in the Astronomy Tower," Hermione said taking Luna's hand biting her lip with a seductive glint in her eye.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to...um...to it...I guess...thanks again for letting me do this...it was utterly insane and wonderful and even though it nearly went disastrously wrong and you both tried to shag my mum...all in all best day of my life," Harry said smiling over his shoulder at his friends. Hermione felt her heart swell with pride before she suddenly realised there was an issue with Harry's little heartfelt statement.

"Oi, she was trying to shag us not the other way around," Hermione called as Harry sprinted off laughing leaving Hermione and Luna to make their way back up to Hogwarts at a slower pace hand in hand.

"I know we were supposed to wait till after our date...but I think we've earned a trip to the Astronomy tower don't you?" Luna said leaning her head into Hermione's shoulder and sighing dreamily and Hermione nodded her agreement. A little while later the pair entered the Astronomy Tower to find the place surrounded by floating scented candles and a picnic blanket splayed out over by the balcony two large feathered hats a blue one and purple one sitting side by side along with a bottle of Goblin Red resting in an ice bucket.

"Luna..." Hermione gasped her little heart-melting and eyes swimming with happy tears as she looked at the cosy scene before her.

"Well, I maybe I had this planned for a little longer than I let on and just couldn't wait to set everything up...and maybe I bought the hats a week early just in case they sold out...I hope you like it," Luna said beaming from ear to ear. Hermione's only response was to let out an excited little squeak before she jumped on Luna and tackled her back onto the pile of cushions by the blanket and began snogging the life out of her.

*******

"Luna...Luna...Luna..." Hermione panted breathily chanting the girl's name like it was a prayer her climax subsiding and the Ravenclaw, at last, withdrew her delightful little tongue from Hermione's wet heat and began kissing her way up her belly. Luna came to rest on Hermione's chest snuggling close to the warm sweaty hot spent witch and enjoying listening to her uneven breathing and racing heart as she came down from her blissful rush.

"Glad you took a chance on me, Hermione Granger?" Luna asked smiling sweetly her eyes still closed before she planted a few tender kisses on the older witches breast, Hermione merely giggled and reached a hand down to Luna's damp hair tangling her fingers through it loosely and sighing in blissful ecstasy. 

"I never want to leave this tower, let's stay forever," Hermione said before reaching behind her with her free hand picking up her large purple feathered hat and placing it over her face ready to drift off to sleep thinking that just like Harry she'd had the best day of her life. Luna nodded pulling the blanket over the pair of them her smile staying firmly in place all through the night right up till the next morning when Professor Sinstra entered the Astronomy Tower getting a bit of shock finding the two very naked students curled up together.

**Author's Note:**

> Was any of that good? I hope so thanks for reading remember kudos and comments keep writing please leave some if you have the time it really helps me out.
> 
> I think my next fic will be another Fleur/Hermione fic just a little one-shot with some G!P Fleur...never written any G!P before so it might go terribly but I'm going to try! Also Daphne/Pansy will be there because reasons hehe
> 
> I also want to write more Bellamione might add a second chapter to Black Blood even though I had meant that to be a one-shot. Also haven't forgotten my Luna/Bellatrix fic its just hard for me to get into a headspace to write dark things atm so it might take a little while but it isn't being left unfinished I would never do that to a fic but the next chapter might be shorter than normal and finish that fic off as I really don't have 100k fics left in me anymore I don't think.
> 
> Well thats everything I think bye for now! :)


End file.
